Before and After
by roseisaroseisaroseisarose
Summary: Before Rumbelle, Swanfire, SwanQueen, and CaptainSwan, there was Malcolm. "If you're looking for a story with a happily ever after, this isn't the place for it. My happily ever after doesn't exist. My story already ended, but you didn't even know it." How did he get to the point of becoming Peter Pan? Who is Rumplestilskin's mother?
1. Past

**Summary: Before there was Snow White, Prince Charming, and the Evil Queen, there was a couple in love. They would eventually be the parents of a character we all know and love, Rumplestilskin. This is the story of Malcolm and the love of his life, the reason behind his turn from absent father to Peter Pan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Once Upon a Time. Sorry. Everything else that's mine is from my imagination.**

_"If you're looking for a story with a happily ever after, this isn't the place for it. My happily ever after doesn't exist. My story already ended, but you didn't even know it. The enchanted forest is a place where every hero gets their happily ever after eventually and villains meet their demise. I'm not a hero or a villain."_

I stood in front of my house trying to sweep the dirt from the floors. The sun beat down on my head, and I felt like I was two seconds from spontaneous combustion. I was bored, and I had been bored for the past year. The village life was suffocating me. I wanted to scream every moment because I knew I would never be able to leave. Nobody ever escapes the village. Nobody ever has the money to move away.

I used to dream of a far off land far away from this place where dreams always come true. It was called Neverland, and there I could fly. I was free. I loved it there, but I stopped dreaming about it a couple years ago. I was to old to believe in silly little things, but I still wished with all my heart that I could leave this place far behind.

My dad was a farmer, but the harvest was never plentiful in our tiny little village. The soil was too hard and rocky for anything to grow here. I argued with my father that we should move away to somewhere where the ground is soft and moist, perfect for farming. He never agreed. His father and his father before him have always been here. That means I'm stuck here forever, and my children will be stuck here in a never ending cycle of monotony.

Everyday I followed my father out into the fields to help plant, harvest, or water. I hated the feeling of dirt clinging to every inch of my skin. The dust filled my lungs until each breath feels as if glass was scratching my throat. My throat was dry because the river is almost a mile away, and my father and I often finished the water jug within the first arid hour. We work from sunup to sundown because we have no help for our land. I'm an only child because my mother died in childbirth with my younger sister, who died shortly after. My father never had the heart to remarry.

My mother and father had true love. I still remember how they looked into each other's eyes, and it seemed as if the entire world fell away. They would have gone to the ends of the Earth to find each other. When my mother died, my father looked as if half of his heart had died with her. Fifteen years later, he still had that broken glint in his eyes, as if he was broken too much to continue.

My father had not lost his looks with age, and I had seen many widows giving him a nod of approval. We could use the extra money around the house. He seemed to lose weight every day becoming a sliver of his former self. He gave all his food to me because the money from the harvest had not came in yet.

As I finished sweeping, I turned to go into the house, but I stopped suddenly. I saw a glimmer of red that caught my eye. I turned around to gaze upon one of the most beautiful girls that I had ever seen. I had never seen here before, and this was incredibly strange in our village. We rarely had visitors, but here she was.

She stood across the path in a dark red cloak that seemed to glint in the sunlight. Her dark black hair was tucked in the hood, but it still tumbled out as if struggling to be free. She stared at me with blue eyes that gleamed like sapphires and seemed to stare at me too. I had never seen skin so perfect and smooth before. I was sure that she was a princess. She waved her tiny hand slightly at me and began to work. I quickly set down the broom and attempted to brush the dirt from my clothes.

I was practically dyed brown. She smiled, "Hi, my name is Faye. I just arrived her with my father. It's wonderful to meet someone."

I held out my, "My name is Malcolm. How'd you end up here?"

"Here on your doorstep, or here in your village?"

"I don't know. Both?"

"I ended up on your doorstep because I'm lost, and I have no idea how to find the river. But I ended up in this village because my father is a physician, and he's here to settle down finally. We always move around, but I finally convinced him to buy a home and to not move for at least a year."

"Our old doctor died about a year ago, and everybody's been on edge in case another plague rolls around. It must have been fantastic to travel around so much. I've been stuck here for my entire life."

"It's nothing like that. I've never gotten to know anyone. I'm always moving before I can make friends."

"Well, let's change that. I'll be your first friend."

"I'd like that," said Faye with a laugh.

"My first act as your official first friend is that I will personally escort you to the river."

I took her arm and sauntered off to the river.

XXXXXXXX

Everyday, I woke up two hours before sunset to rush to Faye's house a mile away. She would open the door and beckon me inside. I would laugh with her for an hour while she fed me breakfast of bread, jam, and eggs. Afterwards, I ran home to begin planting. After sunset, Faye would always be waiting on my doorstep. There wasn't a day when I didn't run to meet her. We would then run to the river to watch the remaining of the stars and count the stars as they came out. The world seemed right for this one year as if nothing could ever happen to change it.

One night after the harvest had been taken in, my father turned to me, "You have the day off tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because the harvest is over, and you deserve a break."

I hugged him as hard as I could, "Thank you so much. I know exactly what to do."

The next morning, I ran to Faye's house and rushed inside. She gave me a startled look, "What's the big hurry, young grasshopper?"

"Eat up. I have the day off, and we're going on an adventure."

We gobbled down breakfast, then I grabbed her hand. We took off running down the road until we got to the forest.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes."

I dragged her further into the woods. The branches caught in our hair as we sprinted through the forest. I could her whopping with laughter behind me. We finally reached a meadow.

I collapsed onto the ground dragging her next to me. The soft smell of lavender and roses surround us, and the clouds above us drifted lazily in a blue sky. I turned to look at her, and her startling eyes gazed back at me. I pulled her close to me, and her head seemed to against my chest like it was made for it. She held me close as if I was the only thing that mattered in the world to her.

I mumbled the words into her hair, "I love you." I moved my face close to hers and pressed my lips against hers. She was shocked for a moment, but then her lips yielded and kissed me back.

I pushed her hair back and moved my hand to her waist to clutch her back. This was perfect. I had never been happier. I didn't care that I was stuck here forever. I had her. Suddenly, I could feel cold tears running down her face. The saltiness mixed in our lips, and she pulled away.

"I can't," she sobbed.

"You can't love me?" I felt my heart breaking into a thousand places.

With tears running down her eyes in tiny silvery rivulets, she exclaimed, "I love you. That's the problem."

"I don't understand."

"I'm cursed." she cried out.

"What?" I backed away suddenly.

Drawing a deep breath, she began, "When my mother was still alive, she taught me magic. I had a natural talent for it, and I learned very quickly. My magic continued to grow and grow, and when she died, she apprenticed me to a magician. This magician was known only as the dark one. Everyday, no matter what happened or where I was, he would appear and teach me magic from sunrise to sundown. As I grew older, my power grew until it matched his in strength and ability. I became more and more curious about who my strange tutor was. One day about five years ago, I followed him away from our lessons and saw him approach a small cottage. He pulled out a woman and demanded that she pay the price for the potion she had bought for him. The woman cried out that she had no money to give him. With a laugh, the magician walked into the house. The woman tried to stop him, but with a wave of his hand, she was on the floor. He took the baby and left in a flurry of smoke. I stood in shock. I approached the woman who laid desperately on the ground as if all life had departed from her. She lifted her head, and I could see the pain in her eyes. Before she could say a word, I ran back into the woods."

She took a deep breathe looking at me for support. I held her close willing for her to have the strength to continue.

"The next day I came to lessons at the usual time. The magician seemed his normal happy self, but when he looked at me, he could tell something was wrong. I told him, 'I saw you take that woman's baby last night.'

He laughed at my anger, 'She owed me, so I took my payment.'

'That's not fair.'

'Life isn't fair.'

I was done with this wicked man who took children from parents. I was going to make him pay. I lifted my hands preparing a spell which rushed towards him in a cloud of gold. He waved his hand dissipating it into thin air.

He smiled, 'I may have taught you everything, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.'

The next thing I knew I was on the floor feeling the air crushed from my lungs. The magician stood over me. 'You little fool. How dare you attack me, the dark one. I will make you pay for this for the next eternity. I curse you with the worst curse of all. You will never pass the age of eighteen. I curse you with eternal life. May you forever see your loved ones die as you stand unchanged.'

With that he turned disappearing into the air."

I gazed sternly down at her face which looks broken. "We will break this curse, and I will love you till the day I die."

With an astonished look in her eyes, she said, "I'll never grow old with you. You deserve someone who can love you and live their whole life with you. I love you, but what if you want a real life? I could never take that from you."

I answered her with a kiss that immediately takes the words from her mouth.

XXXXXXXX

Faye was pregnant with our first son. We married a year after our first kiss. We tried for a son for five years, and finally, our fortunes gave us our first son. I moved out of my father's house and built a house in the meadow with my bare hands. It was small and modest, but Faye filled it with light and beauty.

I had never been happier. Faye and I argue as most married couples do, but we always reconcile. I love her more than life. She is my true love.

The night that Faye gave birth was painful for us all. At dinner that night, she suddenly dropped the bowel she had been carrying. I looked up in surprise. She whispered, "The baby's coming."

I leapt out of my seat to run to get her father. I led her father to our cottage, and we brought her to the bed. She screamed for the next few hours, and every moment of pain for her, was an hour of agony for me. Finally, the doctor came out of her room and handed me my baby boy. Never had I been more filled with joy. I looked into his eyes, and I knew immediately that he was mine. He was my boy.

XXXXXXXX

Faye stood in the house cooking large pot of stew over the fire. The little boy, who we named Rumplestilskin, ran across the floor already three years old. I just turned thirty two. I'm getting older and farming was beginning to take toll on my body. My back ached, and my hands were rough and calloused. Faye hadn't changed a single days since I met her. When I met her eyes, she looked eighteen and beautiful. She looked at me as if I haven't aged a day, and I knew that I will always be her Malcolm.

The people have gotten suspicious of her looks. She doesn't age a day, yet the years pass by quickly for all of us. Many people whispered that she's a witch. I saw their wary glances as she walked through town buying flour and meat for dinner. I knew that soon there will be trouble.

A horrendous plague stroke that year killing five people within the first week. The people were in hysterics praying and crying to God. Thankfully the sickness never touched our household. I owed it to Faye's father's tips to staying healthy including drinking fish oil, but deep down, I suspected that Faye is using magic to keep us all safe.

I knew she hates magic because its the cause of all her pain and agony, but I also knew that she would do anything to protect us. Magic always comes with a price, and I could see the stress digging deeper into her eyes.

By the end of the first month, over half the children died of the plague, and the rest laid sick in their beds. Very few survived the plague, and the mothers were crazed with grief. Only Rumple was healthy and prospering.

One night, I heard a pounding at the door. I flung it open to reveal Faye's father panting. He collapses, and I hold him close. He struggled, "A mob is coming for Faye and me. That idiot, Grizelda, convinced them that we used magic to kill the children of the village. They're coming." With that, his heart gives out, and he collapses lifeless onto the floor.

I rushed to the bedroom. We need to get out of her. Faye rubs sleep out of her eyes. "What?"

"There's a mob coming for you. They're calling you a witch."

We ran through the forest with the mob trailing behind us. They saw us leaving the cottage, and now they're on our tail. We gained a lead on them by taking a shortcut, but I can hear them following us. Faye turned towards me. "I lead them away. Take Rumple far away."

"No we can get away together."

"This will keep on happening as long as we're together. Go live a normal life. Go find another love. Love her. Grow old with her."

"I won't."

"Yes, you will. We don't have much more time. Rumple won't be able to take this much longer."

"Don't leave me. I love you."

"I love you, too. That's why I'm doing this."

"Don't leave Rumple. Don't you love him?"

"I love him more than life. I'm giving him a normal life where he can live in peace. A life where he won't have to run because his mom doesn't grow old and can do magic."

"He needs a mother."

"He has you. I love you both so much."

With those final words, she ran off into the woods towards the mob.

XXXXXXXX

**Two more chapters. The first when Pan visits Faye. The second when Faye visits Storybooke. Comment if you want it to continue. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Pan

**Sorry. This took so long. I'm sick, and I can't concentrate. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy the new season tonight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Once Upon Time's characters, plot, or settings. I wish I did *sobs***

XXXXXX

I ran into the woods facing the mob. They jeered at me calling me a witch. They screamed, "Cure my child."

I stood silent unwilling to antagonize them. They began to slowly approach me picking more and more speed with a wicked, cruel glint in their eyes. They were desperate to save their loved ones, and they were willing to do anything. One person yelled, "Kill the witch."

They encircled me ready to strike. Just as I saw one man raise his sword to strike me, I disappeared from the circle to appear behind them.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" I mocked. I needed to buy enough time for Malcolm and Rumple to get far away. They stood in amazement. Many of them hadn't expected me to actually be a witch. They just needed to blame everything on someone. They shook the surprise out of their faces and began to charge again. I lifted my hands slowly to the sky, and a ring of flames encircled their mob suddenly. They leapt back in fear. I slowly drew my hands into fists, and the flames gradually grew taller until they reached the height of the trees. The people began to panic and scream in horror. Suddenly, I released my hands completing the roof of the fiery cage. With a final flourish, I pulled my hands downward, and the fire solidified into a large iron cage. I pulled a key out of my dress and, in full view of the mob, threw it ten feet away from the cage. I laughed, and with a puff of golden smoke, I was gone.

XXXXXX

I stared at the vial in my hands. Two hairs danced around entwining and twisting together. They gave off a soft light that while gentle held power and hope. When I looked at it, I could imagine a waltz playing in the background full of mighty sweeps and grandeur. I huddled with the vial as if its the only fire keeping me warm in this dark night. I could see my own dark hair swirling around with his dirty blonde lock. I found the hair on my cloak that night, and I bottled the love potion as a reminder of him. When I held it, I felt as if he is beside me. The light reminded me that true love is the most powerful magic.

I haven't see Malcolm in three years. I chose to leave him behind, in the past. He deserved a better life than the one that I can give. I didn't want him to have to live a life running from angry mobs or witch haters. I did't want him to have a life where every day he'll become resentful that I never grow old. I didn't want to see him with me standing unchanged and unwithered. I couldn't see him die. As long as I could see him as whole and young, he would be.

XXXXXX

I'd been living in the city working as the queen's maid. It was hard job, but I needed the money. Today, I walked out onto the streets on my way to work. I wore my uniform, a drab grey dress wit a pressed white apron, so I was trying to avoid the mud along the road. Suddenly, I heard a voice yell, "Faye".

I turned and felt lips on mine. I whispered, "Malcolm"

He held my face for a minute staring at it as if he'd never seen anything more wonderful. I stared into his eyes because they held my world within their depths. He smelled and felt the same as beforef, like my other half, the other part of my heart. He whispered, "Why? I love you so much. Where have you been?"

Suddenly, I came to my senses. I gently push him away and whisper, "Meet me here at sunset. I have to go."

XXXXXX

I stood in the middle of the square, and when Malcolm approached, I led him to my home.

"So, this is where you live."

"Yes. How's Rumple?"

"He's fine. He's fine strapping little man."

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

He threw his arms in the air and bursts out, "Why didn't you find me? Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't Malcolm."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." Tears began running down my face, and I couldn't stop them.

"Why?"

Suddenly, it all came out of me like a river. "Because I can't see you die, Malcolm. I just can't."

"I don't understand. I'm not going to die anytime soon."

"But you will. Don't you understand. I will be stuck like this forever. I'll have to see you grow old and die. I just can't do that."

"What about Rumple? What about us?"

"Don't you see. I wanted to give you a normal life. One without magic or mobs. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to find someone else. Someone who could make you happy."

"You make me happy. You've always made me happy. There will never be a person who can make me happy like you do."

He pulled me closer saying, "I've been so lost without you. I don't know what to do."

I pulled his face down one last time

I held him to me for a moment, but I had to push him away. I took a deep breathe. I didn't want to have to say this. My throat wanted to strangle the words.

"We can't be together."

"Why?"

I couldn't look him in the eyes when I lied to him. "Because I don't love you anymore."

"What?"

"You're old and disgusting. I look at you, and all I see is an old man."

"What?"

"Just go away."

With an anguished look in his eyes, he stood up. He looked at me one last time and ran out the door. I fell to the floor. I felt as if I was breaking into a thousand pieces. I had lost him. He was gone. I had to do it for him. I had to give him a normal life.

XXXXXX

I had given up trying to live in the city. I needed to get away from all of it. I settled down in a cottage in the woods, far away from anybody. I practiced magic everyday now. I needed something to distract me.

One night, I was standing in my room staring out the window at the full moon. The room was washed in moonlight making the night seem magical. I stood up to go to bed when suddenly, I heard the window behind me open. I turned suddenly to see a figure climbing into the room.

"Who are you?"

He stepped into the moonlight.

"Malcolm! What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

He quickly filled the distance between us and pressed his lips on mine. I could feel my body responding to him. I leaned into the kiss and moved my hands up his chest, and he combed his hands through my hair. He pulled me over to the bed and laid me down on it. I kissed him harder as if I couldn't stop myself. I opened my eyes as he began to kiss my neck, and I finally looked him in the face.

I jumped back off the bed. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, darling?" he smiled mischievously.

"You know what I mean. Why do you look younger than when I first met you? You look as old as I do."

"I did it for you. I did it for us. Now we can be togehter."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"No, you did something. All magic comes with a price, and I can smell magic all over you."

"I made a deal. What kind of deal?"

"I gave up Rumple."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave up Rumple, so we could be together. Don't you see. You'll never have to see me die or become old ever again. We can be together forever."

"Why Malcolm? How could you?"

"I know you couldn't love me when I was old and decrepit, but now, I'm young and whole."

"Don't you see? I loved you even when you were old and broken. You were a good man who I trusted with my son. Now, I can't even look at you. You're a monster."

"How dare you say that. I gave him up for you." His eyes glinted like a demon. With a smile, he razed his hand and with dark magic, threw me across the room. I gave him a hurt, desperate look.

"Yes, I have magic now. I'm going to make you pay." He slowly clenched his hand, and I felt the air being pressed out of my throat. I tried to move my hands to counter his magic, but he pressed my hands behind my back. I felt the air leaving my lungs. He was going to kill me. I knew he was going to kill me. I felt the world going black.

Finally just as I almost fell unconscious, I felt the hand release my throat. I heard a cry of anguish, "I can't do it."

I laid on the floor unable to move as I heard him jump out the window.

XXXXXX

**Please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks.**


	3. Present

**Sorry for the wait. I've just had so much work, but I finally got this part done.**

**Disclaimer: None of Once Upon a Time is mine.**

XXXXXX

I spent the next twenty years finding a way to bring my husband back. I search high and low across realms for a solution. I needed to undue this horrible mistake that he committed. I went to the caterpillar in Wonderland, a genie in Agrabah, and the doctors of a world of black and white, yet nobody could help me. Using the flask of true love, I can travel across the realms. Finally, I ended up in the Enchanted Forest again.

I was walking through the forest when I came across a cottage that had never been there before. It was small and close to the ground made of thatch and straw. A small plume of smoke rising from the talk. I could sense magic exuding from it in every way. It screamed of power, but a power that I had never sensed before. I walked closer, and I felt happy, more happy than I had felt in a long time. The scent of warm chocolate chip cookies washed over me, and I smiled. I opened the door of the house, and there was nothing in there. It was empty except for a small table with three books on it. There wasn't even a fire place where the smoke could be coming from.

I walked towards the books and saw a small piece of parchment folded on top. The parchment had the word "Faye" written in spirally script on top. It read:

"Faye,

I have heard of your troubles and have endeavored to help you. These books are truly powerful for they hold all hopes of the future and the past. Use them well, my dear.

—A Friend"

What are these? The first one in the pile is a simple white book with golden trim. I open it, and text unfolds on the pages. The words begin to turn and tumble on themselves. As soon as I read one sentence, it changes into another. The front page, however, stays the same. In tiny gold lettering emboldened on the page it says, "The future forever fluid. Destiny forever in stone. Ask only what you wish to be answered"

The second one was a simple old brownish red book. On the cover, the words "Once Upon a Time" were boldly emblazoned on the cover. What a strange title I thought to myself. I opened up the book and saw my own face staring back at me. Someone had drawn me in there in my red cloak. I flipped quickly through and saw that my own story was narrated out on the pages. It told a story of love and loss and abandonment. I dropped the book. "What kind of magic is this?" I thought.

XXXXXX

I studied the books nonstop for a year in my little house, scouring them for an answer. Finally, I threw the white book across the room yelling, "Can you please just tell me how to stop Malcolm?" The book began to vibrate as if trying to break free of its own bindings. I grabbed it and saw to my surprise the face of a boy. On the next page it read, "Peter Pan's doom or saving grace— the heart of the truest believer" The page began to fade, so without thinking, I tore the two pages out of the book. The image solidified.

Suddenly, I heard a knocking at my window before a rush blew it open. In the room, stepped Malcolm.

"Hello Faye" he smirked.

"Malcolm or is it Peter Pan now." I snarled.

"Tut tut. Little girl. I was hoping to keep this all business."

"Don't call me a little girl. How did you even get in here?"

"Oh, you're little enchantments were a bit bothersome I admit. That huge beacon of magic you just set off sent me running over here right away."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really my dear. The word is that you're trying to destroy me. Murder really loosens the lips." He walked over to my desk stacked high with papers.

"There's nothing here for you." I point to the door.

Spotting the pages from the book, he picks them up, "Oh but there is. You see my dear. You've done my work for me. Now I know how to solve my little immortality problem."

"Those are nothing just a little story and drawing."

"Nothing's a story." He picks up the drawing and puts it in shirt pocket.

"Give it back little boy. Stealing isn't something good little boys do" I mock.

"That's where you're wrong. He waves his hand, and my world goes black. I can feel myself falling backwards only to be caught by him. I lay limp in his arms, and I can feel him brush my hair out of my face. He tenderly kisses my forehead and lays me carefully on the ground.

XXXXXX

I see the dark green cloud approaching. The Evil Queen has succeeded in her Dark Curse. I drink a small clear potion, a memory potion. The smoke fills my lungs, and I feel myself falling away into darkness.

XXXXXX

"My names is Morgan Faith. I'm eighteen, and I live in Storybrooke, Maine. My parents died when I was very young, and my grandmother who took care of me died last year. I inherited my grandmother's very wealthy estate, and I live right outside of town." I think to myself. I have to remember this identity that the Evil Queen gave to me. If she suspects that I know who I am, all my plans will unravel.

I walk to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop as I do every morning. Mr. Gold greets me politely, "Hello, Ms. Faith. What can I do for the young lady, today?"

"Hello, Mr. Gold. Is my order in yet?"

"Not yet my dear. Check in tomorrow perhaps."

This charade continues everyday. My order never comes in, just as time and people never change here. I love seeing my Rumplestilskin every day. He doesn't know who I am, but all the same, I love seeing him.

I return to my house, a beautiful mansion, empty except for me. Only I was transported here. The books and everything I ever owned is gone. The only thing I had that I recognized when I woke up was that in my pocket, there was the vial with my hair and Malcolm's.

I will endure this endless cycle. It is not much different from before when I saw every year passing quicker and quicker while the world changed around me and I didn't. Now, at least the world doesn't change either.

XXXXXX

Henry is the truest believer. I would recognize that face anywhere.

I have watched Emma, Snow, Charming, and Rumple break the curse. I couldn't interfere. Destiny was written in this way.

XXXXXX

They just came back from Neverland. If I had known Malcolm's plans, I would have helped them. I can't believe that I never guessed it was him. I sensed something was wrong. I felt a dark presence as soon as the ship sailed into the harbor.

I became a substitute teacher after the last curse was broken. Life continued onward, and somebody needed to take teach Snow's class. I volunteered.

Today, Henry came to his first day of school after returning from Neverland. Something was off about him. He was too quiet and too reserved. At the end of the day, I called him up. "Henry, would you stay after school with me for a little talk?"

"Yes, Ms. Faith."

At the end of the day, he walked up to my desk. "Henry, I'm worried about you. Do you need any help getting back in the swing of things?"

"No, Ms. Faith. Everything is just so weird coming back to Storybrooke." He walked around the desk.

"If you need any help just ask me about it, okay?" I touch his shoulder reassuringly.

"I will Ms. Faith." He touches my hand, and suddenly the classroom goes pitch black. I hear the blinds closing, and the door locking.

Next thing I know, Henry is kissing me on the mouth, pushing me back in my chair. It feels so familiar that my body automatically starts kissing him back. He runs his hands through my hair as if he's done this a thousand times before. I push him away quickly. "What the hell was that?"

"Hello, Faye" he smiles. A smile that I would recognize anywhere.

"Malcolm," I accuse, "I thought you were gone."

"Clearly, I'm not."

"What do you want?"

"To tell you to stay out of it. I have some big plans for Storybrooke, and it would be in your best interest to stay out of it."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a world where we can be together. Where you love me and where we can raise our son together. Where nothing will stand in our way." he boasts as if he can't help himself.

"That's sick. You can't make me love you." I feel my stomach turning. What's wrong with him?

"Yes, I can. I will cast a curse that is unstoppable."

"I'll stop you" I move towards him.

"No you won't." With a thrust of his hand, I'm thrown backwards into a void of darkness. I can hear his voice far away, "Sit tight. This is going to be fun."

XXXXXX

I sat in an endless void for what seems like forever. The air around me seemed to thin and compress down on to me. Suddenly, a loud pop sounded. I was thrust into the air to say Pan standing beside me. "I need you out to inhale the curse."

My world went black suddenly. Why does he always knock me out?

XXXXXX

I woke up in my house, but not on my bed, on the floor. I jerked upright as I came into realization that I need to stop Pan. Once magic had returned to Storybrooke, I had acquired quite a few magical items. One was a tiny orb that I believe would stop Malcolm if he was weak enough.

I found it on a shelf in the back room of the mansion. When I went to grab it, I accidentally brushed against something warm on the shelf. I grabbed the mysterious object. It was the bottle of true love. I had forgotten that I'd hid it here, too. I grabbed the orb and the bottle and began to run to the center of town.

Far off in the distance, I could see Malcolm threatening everyone, I turned a corner to hide in an alleyway close to the entire fiasco. Just as I was about to raise my hands to help, Rumplestilskin called his shadow. I was too shocked to act. As if in slow motion, I saw Rumple stab Malcolm in the back. The site of Malcolm as I remembered him shocked me out of my daze. I had to act quickly.

I whispered Rumple and Malcolm's names into the orb, then I broke it open. Suddenly a shadow emerged and sank to the two of them. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, they disappeared into it. The shadow returned to me.

All magic comes with a price. I was going to accept my fate without a grimace. The shadow crept underneath me, and I, too, fell in.

XXXXXX

**Should I continue? I was planning on leaving it here, but I might continue. I want to know what you guys think, so PM or review. I honestly am not sure at this point. Let's just say that I don't know where they went in the orb, and I doubt Faye knew either. It could be death or somewhere else. I'm not sure myself. **


End file.
